1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a thin film transistor array panel and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Background
A liquid crystal display which is one of the most common types of flat panel is displays currently in use, may include two sheets of panels with field generating electrodes such as a pixel electrode, and a common electrode and a liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween. The liquid crystal display generates an electric field in the liquid crystal layer by applying voltage to the field generating electrodes and determines the direction of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer by the generated electric field to control polarization of incident light, thereby displaying images.
When a contact hole for connecting driving signal transfer lines transferring driving signals to the liquid crystal display is formed, in the case where a thickness of a passivation layer is large, a height of the contact hole for exposing the driving signal transfer lines is increased and thus a width of the contact hole is increased. In addition, as the width of the contact hole for exposing the driving signal transfer lines of a driver is increased, it is susceptible for moisture or static electricity to flow in through the contact hole.
Further, in order to protect a driving circuit unit from moisture or static electricity, it is desirable that the thickness of the passivation layer is maintained.
Furthermore, a photolithography process may be used to pattern a thin film layer of a thin film transistor, and in this case, as the number of photomasks is increased, a manufacturing cost is increased.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only to set up Applicant's recognition of problems within existing art and merely for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention based on the identified source of problems, and therefore the above information cannot be used as prior art in determining obviousness into the present invention.